FanGirls Attack
by Itachi-san
Summary: This is what happen when you put Itachi's and Sasuke's Personalities together. This is a crazy story with Neji on a motorcycle, Sasuke, Itachi, Money eating Kisame, Zombielike fangirls, and Oro, need I say more.This story was co writen with Hayley.


Fan Girls Attack

It was a sunny day in Konoha…. Actually it was a cloudy day but don't think about that.

I'm just trying to make a good mood for the setting. But, yes it was cloudy.

Sasuke was quietly eating his favorite food in the kitchen of a house. Sasuke was eating the great and awesome onigiri. He didn't expect what would happen to him later that day.

I was walking down the street with my hands in my pockets and my eyes closed. I don't know how I got here but hey, it's Konoha, which is in the beautiful fire country. I sighed, I needed money really badly. Kisame, the shark man, ate my money.

So after thinking of how to get money, I figured it out.

Hair collecting…………………….. ……. To make wigs…………… riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

I needed to find the great Uchiha Sasuke's house.

Walking, Walking, Walking,

I want to get away; I want to fly away,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on

Walking up to the front door, I thought I saw something move in the window. I shrugged it off and was about to turn the doorknob but I heard it lock.

"Stupid Sasuke…" I muttered under my breath and kicked the door. "Open up, Sasuke! I just want your hair!"

I expected Sasuke to open the door because I'm not a fan-girl. I'm just your average hair collector who wants Uchiha hair to sell to fan-girls and make wigs with it. Itachi would kick me and Sasuke would bite me. But, still I'm not a fan-girl like someone.

Cough cough Sakura cough cough Ino cough cough 99 of the girls in Konoha cough cough.

Sighing again I picked up a rock and hurled it at the window. I heard a feminine voice say 'ow'. Confused I peeked in the window to see a knocked out fan-girl with millions of fan-girls surrounding her. My eyes widened to the sizes of ramen bowls.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly as the fan-girls glared daggers at me.

The looked really mad……………. Should I run?

"Never!" I yelled at the confused fan-girls and started chucking rocks at them.

Meanwhile, Hayley was sitting at home watching Naruto. Then she was gone.

Poof. (That's the way we switch POV. It's now Hayley's POV)

The fan-girls were everywhere-with tons of bumps on their heads because Domi (me.) chucked rocks at them. Rocks filled Domi's hands.

She looked at me in confusion and the chucked a rock at sakura hitting her right on her huge forehead. Domi started laughing evilly and maniacally.

Then the fan girls started rising up like zombies and then I toke out an axe pointing it at the fan-girls; standing in front of Sasuke, waving the axe back and forth yelling "Go on, get!"

They started closing in on Sasuke and I while Domi just sat back and watched laughing evilly and Maniacally.

Suddenly, the window broke and Neji came through on a red flaming motorcycle. He nearly ran over Domi and smacked a few fan-girls.

Then Neji started disco dancing around the fan-girls and punching them randomly. Then a disco ball appeared randomly from the ceiling. Suddenly, Itachi appeared and started dancing too.

Poof.

I looked at itachi and smirked evilly while chopping off his ponytail. He got really mad and then Naruto popped up. Itachi killed Naruto while Neji was still dancing. Kisame popped up and I glared at him.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY! COUGH IT UP!" I yelled at the fish faced freak.

"Okay." Kisame replied and started coughing.

He coughed up the money and gave it to me.

"Ew. " I said while holding the shark spit covered money.

It happened to be $20. I walked over to Sasuke who looked very shocked.

"Where's the sink?" I asked. Sasuke was to shocked to answer, so I asked Hayley.

"I'm not a fan-girl! How would I know?" She answered. Then I walked over to a fan-girl and asked her. She pointed to the left. I punched her and walked away.

When I started to wash the slimy money, it dissolved and went down the sink.

I fell down to my knees and cried. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T-T "

I found a snake mug and broke it as I threw it to the ground. The Orochimaru appeared and started to cry. He gave his mug a funeral.

Sasuke then walked into the room.

"What the… Oro lives with you?" I yelled.

"What are talking about? This is Oro's house" Sasuke replied.

I stood there, mouth a gape.

"What are you doing in Oro's house?" I yelled in confusion.

"Training." Sasuke replied casually.

Wait, if this is Oro's house, then where do you live?" I asked still in shock.

"Next door."

**"YOU** LIVE NEXT TO **ORO**?"

"Yeeaaah."

"Weird…. Wait, you just figured out that Oro's your neighbor?"

"I'm not that social, OKAY!" Sasuke glared at me.


End file.
